


Der Deal

by VampiresBride



Category: Chicago (2002)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Fluff, Deal, F/M, M/M, Secrets, Treasure Hunting
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:49:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23267257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampiresBride/pseuds/VampiresBride
Summary: Ein Deal aus einer ungewöhnlichen Situation entstanden.
Relationships: Mary Sunshine/OC, Roxie Hart/Fred Casley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Der Deal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Capulet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capulet/gifts).



**Pair:** Roxy Hart & Fred Casley

 **andere Charaktere:** Velma Kelly, Mama Morton, Billy Flynn (erwähnt, gern auch mit Frau), Mary Sunshine (als Travestie-Charakter, gern samt Mann)

 **nicht vorkommen:** major character death, Amos Hart, Kitty Baxter (kann aber erwähnt werden)

 **Stimmung:** herbstlich-kuschelig, darf gern ein bisschen ins angenehme Gruseln übergehen

 **Wörter:** ~~Geheimnis~~ , ~~Schwertlilie (Iris)~~ , ~~alte Bekannte~~ , ~~Kürbis~~ (egal in welcher Form, muss keine Kürbislaterne sein), ~~Herbststurm~~

 **Wortanzahl:** maximal 10.000, minimal 3.000

 **Setting:** modern AU

___***___

„Ladies und Gentleman, das war es für heute Abend wieder. Wir bedanken uns bei allen unseren Künstlern und natürlich ganz besonders bei Roxy!“

Mit einem strahlenden Lächeln trete ich noch einmal nach vorn, knickse vor den applaudierenden Menschen und ziehe mich dann wieder zurück. Zu hören, wie sie immer wieder nach mehr schreien, erfüllt mich – ebenso wie der Gedanke, dass ich es in der Hand habe, wie viel ich ihnen geben kann. Diese Macht habe ich immer haben wollen. Wenn ich mich jetzt noch einmal umdrehe, dann erfülle ich ihnen diesen Wunsch, gebe ihnen noch ein wenig mehr von mir. Doch ich kann jetzt auch einfach gehen und sie mit diesen unerfüllten Wünschen zurücklassen. An jedem einzelnen Abend kann ich mich neu entscheiden, was ich mache – und an diesem Abend entscheide ich mich dafür zu gehen. Heute reicht es mir sie einfach hinter mir zu hören, man kann es eigentlich schon als Flehen bezeichnen und hinter dem schwarzen Vorhang zu verschwinden. Ich schließe einen Moment die Augen, hier wo mich niemand sieht, kann ich auch zeigen, wie sehr ich es liebe, wenn sie sich nach mir verzehren.

Hinter dem Vorhang ändert sich die Welt augenblicklich. Von dem Glanz der Bühne ist hier nichts mehr zu bemerken, hier ist alles in schlichtem hellem Holz gehalten und dient mehr der Zweckmäßigkeit als der Schönheit. Inzwischen habe ich mich an den Anblick gewöhnt, doch ich liebe den Glanz der Bühne wesentlich mehr – gut, ich liebe es einfach, wenn alle Lichter und Augen auf mich gerichtet sind. Dann bin ich in meinem Element und niemand kann mich mehr daraus vertreiben.

„Du warst gut, Zuckerpuppe“, schnurrt es mit einem Mal hinter mir.

Ich fahre schon lange nicht mehr so herum, wenn sie mich von hinten anspricht. Nicht mal ein müdes Zusammenzucken habe ich für sie noch übrig. Schon zu oft wollte sie mich damit erschrecken, inzwischen schafft sie es nicht mehr. Zu Beginn ja, da ist sie hier einfach hinter der Bühne aufgetaucht und hat mich angesprochen. Beinahe wäre ich damals an die Decke gesprungen vor Schreck – und sie hat sich natürlich halb tot gelacht, immerhin hatte sie ihr Ziel erreicht. Inzwischen rechne ich sogar fast damit.

„Was willst du, Velma?“

„Oh nicht wirklich etwas, Püppchen. Aber du weißt doch, ich beobachte dich gern!“, erklärt sie mir und ich verdrehe die Augen.

Drei verdammte Jahre ist es nun her, dass ich sie damals im Knast kennengelernt habe. Zu Beginn habe ich sie einfach nur bewundert, sie war damals meine große Heldin. Inzwischen kenne ich sie und ihre miesen Tricks – gut, nicht, dass wir uns da sonderlich viel nehmen würden. Alle denken aufgrund meines Aussehens wäre ich ein kleiner Engel, doch das war ich noch nie. Auch meine Eltern mussten das schmerzlich erfahren, nicht dass es mir deswegen sonderlich leidtun würde. Eigentlich haben sie genau das verdient. Aber leider hat Velma aus dieser Lektion nicht gelernt, sie ist nicht einfach wieder aus meinem Leben verschwunden, wie ich mir das vorgestellt habe. Eigentlich hat sie sich sogar noch weiter hineingedrängt. Nachdem ich endlich entlassen worden bin (und sie leider auch), hat sie es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht in meiner Nähe zu bleiben und mich zu beobachten. Ich verziehe die Lippen bei dem Gedanken.

„Heißt es nicht eigentlich der stille Beobachter?“, frage ich zynisch nach.

„Ich war doch still, Püppchen, oder störe ich dich?“

Noch einmal verdrehe ich die Augen und lasse sie dann einfach stehen. Auch das hätte ich mich wohl früher nicht wirklich getraut. Doch heute habe ich einfach keinen Nerv mehr für sie. Ich bin müde, es war ein langer Tag und ich bin froh, wenn ich jetzt nach Hause kommen kann. Obwohl ich hier der Star bin, habe ich keine eigene Kabine, was ich wirklich verachte, denn so kann Velma mich auch beim Umziehen beobachten. Doch inzwischen…nun, ich greife nur noch nach dem pechschwarzen Mantel aus Leder, ziehe ihn über und schlüpfe dann aus den weißen Pumps in die schwarzen, kniehohen Stiefel. Meine Mutter wäre vermutlich in Ohnmacht gefallen, wenn sie mich in diesem Aufzug sehen würde, doch sie hat bis heute keine Ahnung, wo sich ihr kleines Vögelchen herumtreibt und wenn ich ehrlich bin, kann ich auch darauf verzichten, dass sie irgendjemand darüber informiert. Reicht schon, wenn Velma ständig in meiner Nähe herumschleicht.

Trotz der späten Stunde sind die Straßen noch immer voller Menschen. Ich verlasse das Theater durch den Hintereingang, habe deswegen noch einige Schritte Ruhe, ehe ich die Menge doch betreten muss. Doch am Bordstein wartet schon das silberne Cabrio. Er hat das Verdeck noch offen, obwohl wir morgen Halloween haben. Aber ihn stört es nicht und mich ehrlich gesagt auch nicht. Ich lasse mich auf den Beifahrersitz neben ihn gleiten und er gibt eigentlich sofort Gas. Erst während der Fahrt komme ich dazu mich anzuschnallen, dann lehne ich mich zurück und starre auf die feierwütige Menge.

„Ist Velma dir wieder auf die Pelle gerückt?“, fragt er mich und ich verdrehe leicht die Augen, zum wiederholten Mal an diesem Abend.

„Viel zu sehr. Und ich habe immer noch keine Ahnung, was sie damit eigentlich bezweckt. Ob sie…etwas ahnt?“

„Ach Puppe, natürlich ahnt sie nichts. Wie sollte denn jemand etwas ahnen?“

Eigentlich hat er ja Recht. Sehr Recht sogar. Niemand ahnt etwas davon und doch mache ich mir Gedanken darum, seit Velma mich im Theater auf Schritt und Tritt verfolgt, egal ob es sich dabei um einen Auftritt oder nur eine Probe handelt. Vermutlich kann sie sogar alle meine Schritte auswendig und irgendwann werden die Intendanten auf die Idee kommen, dass sie mich ebenso gut ersetzen könnte. Dann wäre ich sie zumindest los, doch eigentlich mag ich dieses Theater, es ist hochpreisig, ich bekomme eine sehr gut Gage und sie werden vermutlich nicht so schnell auf den Gedanken kommen ihre 20er-Jahre-Nummer abzusetzen, denn sie kommt gut bei den Menschen an. Außerdem sind sie nicht so risikofreudig, als wenn sie sich einfach etwas Neues ausdenken würden, dafür fehlt ihnen die Erfahrung.

„Und Puppe – ich habe noch eine Überraschung für dich!“, grinst er schließlich, lässt die Augen jedoch nicht von der Straße.

Missmutig verziehe ich die Lippen; ich hasse es, wenn jemand Überraschungen für mich hat. Eigentlich mochte ich sie noch nie sonderlich gern, doch seit dem Knast ist es noch schlimmer. Ich möchte nicht mehr überrascht werden, ich mag es eigentlich lieber, wenn ich weiß, was auf mich zukommt. Doch ich weiß genauso gut, dass ich es nicht schaffen werde, irgendetwas aus ihm herauszubringen, wenn er es sich vorgenommen hat…

„Und was für eine?“, versuche ich trotzdem mein Glück, doch er schüttelt nur lächelnd den Kopf.

„Das ist noch ein **Geheimnis** , aber es wird dir gefallen!“

Augenrollend lehne ich mich wieder zurück und starre auf die Straßen. Inzwischen haben sie sich ein wenig geleert, aber inzwischen sind wir auch in einem Wohngebiet angekommen. Hier sind nicht mehr viele Menschen unterwegs und die meisten haben sogar schon das Licht gelöscht. Eigentlich könnten wir uns inzwischen eine Wohnung in einem besseren Viertel leisten, in einem, wo niemand darauf achtet, welchen Job ich eigentlich habe. Doch mir gefällt es hier und ich liebe unsere Wohnung. Ich will sie nicht so einfach aufgeben. Er fährt den Wagen in die Tiefgarage unter unserem Haus und wie immer überkommt mich hier ein leichter Schauer. Eigentlich ist alles hier ausgeleuchtet und videoüberwacht, trotzdem fühle ich mich hier unten nicht wirklich wohl – allein komme ich hier nur mit Waffe runter.

Gemeinsam verlassen wir die Tiefgarage und fahren nach oben in die Wohnung, dir wir uns seit einem Jahr teilen. Hier fühle ich mich bisher wohl, weil hier alles ganz anders ist, als in meinem bisherigen Leben. Zum ersten Mal komme ich nicht mehr nach Hause und muss gleich mit dem Haushalt anfangen, weil das irgendjemand erwartet. Und hier war auch noch niemand aus meinem Leben vor dem Knast, bis auf eine Person. Damit kann ich mich hier einfach selbst verwirklichen und die Tänzerin sein, die ich schon immer sein wollte. Dafür brauche ich auch keine große Wohnung irgendwo über der Stadt.

„Also, was machen wir heute noch?“

„Du solltest dich zuerst umziehen, Puppe“, erwidert er und ich knurre leicht, denn noch immer hält er mich hin.

Ich gehe in unser gemeinsames Schlafzimmer und schmeiße den Mantel relativ unelegant aufs Bett. Dann schlüpfe ich aus dem Bühnenkleid, unter dem ich gerade mal noch einen dünnen Slip tragen kann. Der BH gehört mit ins Kleid und eigentlich sollte ich ihn immer einzeln öffnen, doch das mache ich nur recht selten und etwas anderes als diesen kleinen Slip würde man unter dem engen Stoff sehen. Und ich bin nicht Velma, ich muss mit meine Reize nicht mehr überall einsetzen, wo es geht, ich habe schließlich, was ich immer wollte. Ich bin berühmt, kann tanzen und verdiene damit mein Geld. Außerdem bin ich nicht mehr von einem alten Mann abhängig, der das Geld nach Hause bringt, sonst aber nichts.

Er ist mir natürlich ins Schlafzimmer gefolgt und beobachtet mich nun mit Argusaugen. Ich grinse ihn an, verführerisch, doch er schüttelt nur den Kopf. Nun schmolle ich doch etwas, denn eigentlich ist er niemand, der mir so leicht widerstehen kann, vor allem wenn ich halbnackt vor ihm stehe. Nun, heute werde ich wohl kein Glück haben, jedenfalls nicht so, wie er mich ansieht. Ich sehe das Begehren in seinen Augen flackern, doch er hält sich eisern zurück.

„Also wenn du nicht mal mir verfällst, muss es wirklich etwas Wichtiges sein. Was soll ich anziehen?“, frage ich ihn dann.

„Den schwarzen Minirock, die Stiefel und das schwarze Top“, erwidert er fast schon in einem Kasernenhofton und ich verziehe die Lippen. „Bitte, Puppe“, schiebt er dann noch entschuldigend hinterher und ich gebe mich versöhnlicher.

Aus dem Schrank hole ich die geforderten Sachen und ziehe den Minirock einfach über den Stiefeln hoch. Dazu ein schwarzer BH und das Top, dann bin ich eigentlich auch schon fertig. Meine Haare fallen natürlich auf, sie sind immer noch blond, doch das scheint gerade nicht weiter wichtig zu sein. Und ich bin immer noch neugierig darauf, was wir eigentlich vorhaben könnten. Aber gut, da er darüber nicht sprechen will, würde ich mich damit wohl abfinden müssen. Denn obwohl die gesamte Zeit seine Augen auf meinem Körper liegen, macht er nichts, was verdammt selten vorkommt. Sobald er mich nackt sieht, kann er sich eigentlich nicht mehr zurückhalten – und will mich haben, so schnell es geht.

„Komm Puppe, wir müssen noch einmal den Wagen nehmen. Oder willst du vorher noch etwas essen?“

Ich schüttle den Kopf, wir bekommen eigentlich immer in der Pause der Show etwas. Velma meint immer, dass gerade ich als Tänzerin viel mehr auf mein Gewicht achten müsste und natürlich auf das, was ich zu mir nehme, doch wenn ich ehrlich bin, dann ist mir das einfach nur egal. Ich weiß, was ich essen kann und was ich meiden sollte, außerdem hat sich mein Gewicht in den letzten Jahren eigentlich kaum verändert, ist nicht mal wirklich geschwankt.

„Ich bin soweit. Und du willst mir immer noch nicht sagen, was wir machen?“

„Wie gesagt, es ist ein Geheimnis!“, grinst er mich noch einmal an und ich seufze leise.

In einem anderen Teil der Stadt, einer wesentlich nobleren Gegend, stand ein junger Mann am Fenster seiner Penthouse-Suite und blickte auf die Stadt unter ihm. Seine schwarzen Haare waren militärisch kurz geschnitten und immer wieder brachte er sie mit Bewegungen hindurch noch weiter durcheinander. Er war nervös, schon vor Stunden hatte sein Partner wieder zu Hause sein sollen, doch noch immer war von der schnittigen, schwarzen Maschine nichts zu sehen. So langsam machte er sich wirklich Sorgen um seinen Mann. Nicht einmal ein Anruf im Büro seines Partners hatte etwas erbracht, nur dass er noch auf einen Termin gewollt hätte und dann sofort nach Hause fahren wollte. Auf dem Handy brauchte er es gar nicht erst zu versuchen, das würde sein Partner ohnehin nicht hören…oder noch schlimmer, ihn einfach wegdrücken. Darauf konnte er getrost verzichten. Und eigentlich kam es auch nicht wirklich selten vor, dass sein Partner einfach verschwand und nach Stunden wieder auftauchte. Doch meistens sagte er vorher wenigstens Bescheid, sodass er eingreifen konnte, sollte doch mal etwas passieren.

Nervös ging er wieder einige Schritte in die Wohnung hinein, drehte sich um, um doch wieder am Fenster Ausschau zu halten. Wie er dieses Warten doch hasste und noch immer konnte er die Maschine seines Partners auf der Straße nirgends ausmachen. Ein leises Knurren stieg in seiner Kehle auf, doch er hielt es zurück. Hoffentlich hatte der Mann später eine gute Erklärung für sein spätes Auftauchen. An etwas anderes wollte er lieber nicht denken, dann würde er heute wirklich keine Ruhe mehr finden. Aber so spät war sein Partner schon ewig nicht mehr nach Hause gekommen. Er war zwar eine Nachteule, doch die Zeit verbrachten sie eigentlich am liebsten zusammen, irgendwo eingekuschelt.

Da!

Endlich erkannte er das Motorrad seines Partners wie er sich seinen Weg durch den immer noch recht dichten Verkehr suchte. Niemand außer diesem Mann fuhr so risikobereit und er hatte schon manches Mal Angst um den jungen Mann gehabt, in den er sich verliebt hatte. Doch er wusste, dass er ihn nicht so einfach davon abbringen konnte, dafür liebte dieser das Gefährt viel zu sehr. Jetzt fuhr das schnittige Gefährt auf die Tiefgarage zu und verschwand darin. Dann würde es wohl keine zehn Minuten mehr dauern, bis sein Partner endlich hier oben in der Wohnung wäre und er ihn wieder in seine Arme schließen konnte. Trotzdem stand er immer noch am Fenster, als er hörte wie der Schlüssel im Schloss gedreht wurde.

„Du kommst spät, Engel!“, meinte er zur Begrüßung.

„Ich weiß, doch wirst mir nie glauben, an was für einer Geschichte ich dran bin!“, kam es zurück und er drehte sich um.

Da stand er, sein geliebter Mann. Die blonden Haare waren wild zerzaust und leicht feucht durch die Wärme unter dem Helm, die Wangen rot und die Augen leuchtend vor Aufregung. So hatte er seinen Mann damals auch das erste Mal gesehen und sich augenblicklich in diesen Anblick verliebt. Erst später hatte er so viel mehr über diesen Mann erfahren, doch noch immer verzauberte ihn der Anblick jedes Mal aufs Neue. Ein schöneres Bild würde er wohl nirgends finden. Er konnte es sich zumindest nicht vorstelle.

„Du weißt doch, dass ich dir eigentlich alles glaube“, murmelte er zurück. „Aber jetzt zieh dich erstmal aus und dann setzt dich. Dann können wir reden!“

„Geht nicht. Wir haben heute Nacht noch etwas vor – ich bin den geheimen Lagern von William Hale Thompson auf der Spur!“, grinste der junge Mann aufgeregt.

„Tomasz, jetzt komm bitte erstmal runter und dann erzähl mir alles in Ruhe!“

Schon oft in den letzten Jahren war dieser Satz gefallen, auf der Spur der versteckten Bestände von Bürgermeister Thompson aus der Zeit der Prohibition. Er war damals ein Windfähnchen gewesen, hatte sich am Ende sogar mit irgendwelchen Verbrechern verbündet. Gegen ein leises Seufzen ankämpfend beobachtete er, wie sein Partner sich nun doch auf die Couch fallen ließ. Und natürlich wusste er, dass Tomasz diese Bestände unbedingt finden wollte, es war eine Art Lebensaufgabe für ihn. Doch bisher waren sie immer nur falschen Hinweisen hinterher gerannt und hatten niemals etwas gefunden. Deswegen blieb er dieses Mal auch skeptisch.

„Du hast das doch schon oft geglaubt und hinterher hat es sich immer als falsch herausgestellt. Bitte mach dir dieses Mal nicht allzu viele Hoffnungen!“

„Doch, dieses Mal sind die Hinweise ganz andere. Du weißt doch, dass ich an diesem Fall dran bin, mit der Frau, die ihren Chef in der Tube mit dem Stromkreis getötet hat, ging ja dank mir durch alle Medien. Ach Gottchen, die Kleine ist herzallerliebst und ihr Chef war ein richtiges Ekel. Sie hat der Welt wirklich einen Gefallen getan. Na egal, auf jeden Fall hat sie mir von alten Tunneln berichtet, die noch auf einigen Karten eingezeichnet sind, doch die Eingänge schon lange nicht mehr. Ich habe mir die Karten gerade noch in der Bibliothek angeschaut und sie hatte Recht. Da sind alte, nicht mehr genutzte Tunnel, zu denen es scheinbar keine Eingänge gibt. Aber einer dieser Tunnel führt direkt rechts am Rathaus vorbei und macht dann eine Biege zu ehemaligen Wohnhaus des Bürgermeisters. Das kann einfach kein Zufall sein! Das ist es, wonach wir immer gesucht haben, Lee!“, beschwor Tomasz seinen Mann.

Lee war sich dessen keinesfalls sicher. Auch andere Spuren, die sie in den letzten Jahren verfolgt hatten, klangen zu Beginn vielversprechend. Sicher, das schien wirklich wie gemacht, doch warum hatte es dann noch niemand bemerkt? Diese alten Routen schienen ja auf irgendwelchen Plänen verzeichnet, dann hätte sie ebenso gut schon jemand bemerken können. Es erschien ihm so unsicher, dass sie dort unten wirklich finden würden, was sie suchten.

„Gut, also wir haben wieder eine Spur. Und wann willst du dich wieder auf den Weg machen?“, fragte er Tomasz. „Du hast den Fall mit der kleinen Mörderin und soweit ich weiß steht doch immer noch Kitty Baxter auf deiner Liste!“

„Ach das kleine Scheusal kann ruhig mal warten. Ehrlich, am liebsten würde ich ihr ja mal ordentlich die Meinung geigen, würde ohnehin keinen Unterschied mehr machen. Aber das fände Mama nicht so gut…“, erwiderte Tomasz aufgebracht. „Und die andere…ach, sie ist schon noch in allen Zeitungen, als das kleine, arme Mädchen, was von ihrem Chef tyrannisiert worden ist. Das hält auch mal einen Tag ohne Publicity aus!“

„Einen Tag? Du meinst doch nicht, dass du jetzt noch gehen willst?“

„Oh doch, genau das meine ich! Wir werden uns jetzt umziehen und ich werde Handschuhe mitnehmen und dann werden wir in diese Tunnel gehen und danach suchen. Da unten ist es ohnehin egal, ob es Tag oder Nacht ist. Und da wir über einen U-Bahnschacht reinmüssen, ist es besser, wenn wir das nachts machen, da fahren nicht so viele Züge!“

Lee seufzte leise. Warum auch immer, irgendwie hatte er genau damit gerechnet, er würde mit seinem Mann heute noch den Untergrund erkunden, ob er das wollte oder nicht. Aber er käme auch niemals auf den Gedanken, Tomasz allein gehen zu lassen, dafür war ihm dieser Mann einfach viel zu wichtig. Sollte er gehen, würde er ihn begleiten, so wie er es immer bei solchen Abenteuern machte. Seufzend strich er sich durch die Haare.

„Gut, dann mach dich schon mal fertig. Wo sind eigentlich deine Sachen?“

Er meinte die schwarze Tasche, die sein Mann eigentlich immer bei sich trug, wenn er unterwegs war. Auf dem Bike verstaute er sie unter dem Sitz und wenn er in das Gefängnis musste, dann ließ er sie gleich in der Redaktion. Doch er nahm sie immer wieder mit nach Hause, denn hier brauchte er die Sachen darin ebenso oft.

„Noch an der Tür. Muss ich noch auspacken!“, gab Tomasz kleinlaut zu, auch das kannte er schon von seinem Mann, er war ein Chaot sondergleichen.

„Dann mach ich das und du gehst dich schon mal umziehen. Du hast noch Wimperntusche im Augenwinkel und ein wenig Lippenstift kann ich auch noch erkennen!“

Sein Mann verschwand im Bad und er selbst holte die Tasche. Wie immer lag zuoberst das höchst moderne Tablet und der höchst unmoderne Schreibblock mit dem Bleistift. Meistens hatte er das Gefühl, dass sein Mann in zwei Welten lebte. Einmal liebte er neuste, technische Spielereien, aber wenn er mit den Mörderinnen sprach, dann nutzte er immer noch am liebsten den altmodischen Schreibblock, weil er damit wohl seine Ideen besser rüberbringen könnte. Beides legte er ordentlich auf die Couch, dann zog er das heutige Outfit seines Liebsten heraus und lachte leise. Ja, sein Mann hatte wirklich einen untrüglichen Sinn für Geschmack, heute hatte er eine rote Bluse zu einem weißen Rock kombiniert und dazu Strumpfhosen und diese High Heels, auf denen er bewundernswerterweise laufen konnte. Als letztes fand er die blonde Perücke mit dem süßen Kurzhaarschnitt, die wohl alles schon mitgemacht hatte – und immer noch hielt. Doch er erinnerte sich auch noch gut daran, was sie mal gekostet hatte.

Die Kleidung warf er in den Wäscheschacht. Die Wohnung in diesem Haus war teuer genug, damit sie auch einen eigenen Wäscheservice hatten. Schon morgen würden die Sachen gewaschen und gebügelt wieder vor ihrer Tür liegen – und niemand stellte Fragen dazu, warum in einer Wohnung, in der zwei Männer lebten, immerzu Frauenkleidung gewaschen wurde. Die Perücke dagegen hängte er auf den Porzellankopf, den er schon vor Jahren hier ins Wohnzimmer verbannt hatte, weil er im Schlafzimmer davon Albträume bekam. Eigentlich sollte er von ganz anderen Dingen Albträume bekommen, doch dieses Ding machte ihm Angst.

Sobald die Tasche leer war, ging er ins winzige Ankleidezimmer und suchte seine alte Tarnkleidung heraus, die er bei der Armee getragen hatte. Fast zehn Jahre lang hatte er gedient, inzwischen war er ausgeschieden und arbeitete als privater Personenschützer bei zwei Theatern, wo die Darsteller es schon einige Male mit Stalkern zutun bekommen hatte. In seltenen Fällen nahm er auch private Aufträge an, jedoch nur solange sie sich auf Chicago bezogen und er nirgendwo anders hingehen musste. Er wollte seinen Mann lieber hier nicht allein lassen, sonst kam er am Ende auf Ideen, wie das Versteck von Thompson selbst zu suchen.

Er war gerade noch mit umziehen beschäftigt, als Tomasz wieder aus der Dusche kam und man von seinem weiblichen Alter Ego wirklich nichts mehr sehen konnte – Mary Sunshine war verschwunden, vor ihm stand zu hundert Prozent wieder Tomasz und obwohl er Mary durchaus heiß fand, nur sein Mann zog ihn wirklich an.

„Du bist ja schon fast fertig“, murmelte Tomasz und suchte sich aus seinen vielen schwarzen Sachen eine alte Jeans und ein altes Shirt heraus.

Dazu noch eine Fliegerjacke, dann war er ebenso fertig. Lee musste schlucken, denn diese Jacke hatte sein Mann schon lange nicht mehr getragen. Sie hatten sich in der Armee kennengelernt, er als Offizier und Tomasz damals noch als junger Pilot, dafür aber mit einer großen Portion Risikobereitschaft und einem Talent fürs Fliegen. Und schon damals war er so heiß gewesen, gerade Anfang zwanzig ohne weitere Ausbildung nur mit dem Wunsch, Pilot zu werden. Und er hatte es geschafft, bis Bilder aufgetaucht waren, die ihn als Frau zeigten. Danach hatte man ihn vors Kriegsgericht gestellt und ihn dann zu anderthalb Jahren Haft verurteilt. Doch er hatte diesen Jungen nie vergessen und hatte ihn schließlich hier in einem Gefängnis für Frauen ausgemacht und mit ihm gesprochen. Er hatte erwartet ihn voller Groll zu finden, doch nichts dergleichen. Schon damals hatte er nach dem Grundsatz gelebt, dass in jedem Menschen etwas Gutes stecken würde.

„Wir uns auf den Weg machen. Wir nehmen deinen Wagen, das ist einfacher als mit der Maschine“, erklärte Tomasz und Lee nickte ergeben. Entkommen konnte er eh nicht mehr, da war es ihm lieber, er war dabei und konnte seinen Mann vor zu einigen Dummheiten vielleicht bewahren, als ihn sehenden Auges hineinlaufen zu lassen.

„Also, was ist los?“, frage ich ihn erneut, während er seinen Wagen durch die Innenstadt steuert, denn noch immer hat er mir nichts gesagt.

Inzwischen habe ich einen leisen Verdacht, denn dieser Weg kommt mir bekannt vor, doch sicher bin ich mir nicht. Wir könnten eigentlich überall hin unterwegs sein und wenn ich ehrlich bin, dann nervt mich das ein wenig. Diese Geheimnistuerei ist nichts für mich und schon gar nicht, seit Velma mich auf Schritt und Tritt verfolgt. Manchmal glaube ich wirklich, dass sie etwas ahnt, von einer Geschichte, von der eigentlich niemand etwas ahnen sollte. Und das kann eigentlich auch gar nicht sein.

„Lass dich doch einfach überraschen. Und wenn du einmal fragst, nenne ich dich bis morgen Abend nur noch **Kürbis**!“

Ein ungläubiges Schnauben entkommt mir. Er spielt damit auf einen Vorfall an, der schon Jahre her ist, damals trug ich ein schreckliches, oranges Kleid, in dem ich so unglaublich schwanger aussah, dass man mich wirklich mit einem Kürbis verwechseln konnte. Nachdem ich es einmal getragen hatte, habe ich es verbrannt, denn ich wollte das Ding wirklich niemals wieder sehen. So peinlich habe ich noch nie ausgesehen, aber natürlich musste er mich in dem Ding sehen und wenn ich ihm zu sehr auf die Nerven gehe, dann droht er mir noch immer damit, mich als Kürbis zu bezeichnen, weil er weiß, dass es mich genau daran erinnert.

„Ist ja gut…“, grummle ich unzufrieden, doch Kürbis will ich auch nicht genannt werden, einmal und nie wieder.

Er konzentriert sich nun wieder auf die Straße, während ich aus dem Fenster starre und mir meine Gedanken mache. Natürlich habe ich eine gewisse Idee, was wir vorhaben und auch meine Kleidung spricht dafür – und sein Verhalten. Er sagt mir darüber nie etwas, doch sein Verhalten ist dann ähnlich. Aber manchmal geht er dann auch nur romantisch mit mir Essen und will sich einfach die Überraschung durch mich nicht verderben lassen, also werde ich mich wohl noch ein wenig gedulden müssen – und schaue einfach nur entspannt nach draußen, wo man kaum etwas erkennt, weil es schon ziemlich dunkel ist.

Doch als wir in der Nähe des Rathauses halten, weiß ich wohin wir unterwegs sind und ein kleines Lächeln legt sich auf meine Lippen. Er stellt den Wagen in einer ruhigen Seitenstraße ab, wo ihn vermutlich niemand klauen wird und ich ziehe meinen Mantel wieder ein wenig enger um mich, denn draußen wird es langsam ungemütlich kalt. Gemeinsam steigen wir aus dem Wagen, wo uns ein frischer Wind empfängt. Wie bei einem Paar üblich nehme ich seine Hand und wir schlendern einfach an den inzwischen geschlossenen Geschäften entlang. Die Restaurants hier haben noch offen und obwohl sie inzwischen in unseren Geldbeutel passen würden, finde ich hier einfach nichts, was auch nur ansatzweise meinen Geschmack trifft. Er ist da ein bisschen weniger wählerisch, doch auch er hat eher eine Vorliebe für Fast Food, die werden wir wohl beide niemals ablegen können – und es stört ja auch niemanden.

„Und, hast du nun eine Ahnung, wohin wir unterwegs sind?“

„Witzig!“, erwidere ich grinsend.

Als wären wir nicht mehr als ein unschuldiges Paar, laufen wir händchenhaltend durch die Straße, auf das Rathaus zu. Niemand nimmt Notiz von uns, doch wir haben ja auch nicht wirklich etwas Ungewöhnliches an uns. Sicher, in meiner Kleidung sehe ich nicht wie die Vorzeigeehefrau aus, doch es kümmert hier glücklicherweise niemanden – und durch den Mantel sieht man es auch eigentlich kaum, nur dass ich eben hohe Stiefel trage. Als wir an einem der Lokale ein wenig dichter vorbeikommen, spüre ich wieder die Blicke der Männer auf mir und ich genieße es. Ich schwinge ein wenig mehr mit dem Hintern, genieße es einfach nur, dass sie mich noch immer so bewundern. Für die meisten Männer bin ich immer noch der unerfüllte Traum ihrer Wünsche. Und ich genieße ihre Bewunderung, deswegen stehe ich ja auch so gern im Rampenlicht.

Da wir uns Zeit lassen, brauchen wir gewisse Zeit, bis wir an der Stelle ankommen, an der man am besten in den Untergrund kommt. Es handelt sich dabei um eine unscheinbare Tür, die kaum jemand kennt – was vielleicht auch daran liegt, dass die Tür selbst zur Mauer gehört und man wissen muss, welcher Stein entfernt werden kann, um an das Schloss zu kommen. Er hat den Schlüssel und ich schaue mich um, damit gerade hier niemand hineinkommt, doch die Gasse liegt eigentlich so im Dunkeln, dass uns auch dann niemand sehen sollte. Lange stehen wir auch nicht herum, denn es sind routinierte Bewegungen, dann sind wir auch schon im Inneren und ich entzünde die alte Öllampe, die hier immer am Eingang steht. Unser ehemaliger Kontakt hat sie hier deponiert und nachdem er nun unpässlich ist, nutzen wir sie.

„Bereit, Puppe?“

„Für eine kleine Wanderung doch immer!“, erwidere ich.

Mit der Lampe in der Hand öffne ich die zweite Tür, eigentlich nur eine Holztür, dahinter kommen wir dann auch schon in den Tunneln an. Hier muss man sich auskennen, damit man sich nicht verläuft. Es existieren keine Karten mehr über diese Tunnel und da sie kaum noch jemand kennt, macht sich auch niemand die Mühe sie genauer zu untersuchen. Dass hier unten noch geheime Schätze liegen, weiß kaum jemand. Vor zehn Jahren gab es genau fünf Leute, die davon wussten, inzwischen sind es nur noch wir zwei.

Wie immer kommen wir zuerst an einem wunderschönen Gemälde von einer alten **Iris** vorbei. Uns wurde damals die Legende erzählt, dass ein hoffnungslos verarmter Künstler seiner Liebsten damit zeigen wollte, wie sehr er sie liebt und dass er immer um sie kämpfen würde. Angeblich ist sein Körper neben oder unter dem Bild in die Wand eingemauert worden, nachdem er bei einem Straßenkampf umgekommen ist. Doch wir haben uns noch nie die Mühe gemacht, das nachzuprüfen, nur das Bild ist hübsch. Das habe ich schon bei unserem ersten Besuch hier festgestellt, damals noch dumm und naiv. Ich bin einfach stehen geblieben, die Männer, die mich damals begleitet haben, waren mehr als angepisst, dass sie auf mich warten mussten. Nun, ich war noch nie jemand, der gern getan hat, was andere von mir wollten.

Aber es hat auch einen praktischen Grund, warum die Iris an dieser Stelle belassen worden ist, denn schon hier gabelt sich der Tunnel in vier Richtungen. Aus einer kommen wir gerade, doch bei den anderen kann man eigentlich nicht wissen, wohin wir sonst gehen würden. Einer davon soll nach etwa drei Kilometer in einer Sackgasse enden, doch auch das haben wir nicht nachgeprüft, wir nehmen immer nur den bekannten Weg, nämlich den neben der Schwertlilie. Unsere Schritte hallen am Stein wieder, was wohl unheimlich wäre, wenn wir es nicht schon so oft erlebt hätten. Damals bei meinem ersten Besuch hat es mir schließlich Angst gemacht, inzwischen empfinde ich es schon fast als beruhigend, denn solange ich nur unsere Schritte höre, sind wir auch nicht in Gefahr, denn dann ist hier niemand.

„Und für wen dieses Mal?“, frage ich schließlich.

„Wirst du nie erraten“, erwidert er grinsend und ich schaue ihn neugierig an. Bei so einer Antwort muss es sich um jemand sehr hochrangigen oder bekannten handeln.

„Den Bürgermeister?“, frage ich lachend und er stimmt mit ein, schüttelt dann aber den Kopf. „Ein Politiker? Nein, eher nicht…keine Ahnung!“

„Billy Flynn!“

Wie angenagelt bleibe ich auf der Stelle stehen und schaue ihn an. Nein, diesen Mann hätte ich wirklich niemals erraten. Das kann doch nicht wahr sein, Billy Flynn soll so eine Flasche kaufen wollen. Dass er Geld hat, ist mir bewusst, noch immer nimmt er pro Frau zwischen 4.000 und 5.000 Dollar. Eine Flasche kostet ein wenig mehr als das, doch sie ist ihren Preis auch wert. Der Whiskey ist ziemlich alt und damit auch wertvoll. Zudem kommt er aus dem geheimen Bunker von Bürgermeister Thompson höchstpersönlich. Die meisten unserer Käufer legen dafür schon mal eine ordentliche Stange Geld hin, doch ich hätte Billy nun nicht wirklich für einen Käufer solcher Sachen gehalten. Ja, er mag es edel, aber so hochpreisig? Nun, ist schließlich nicht mein Geld – wobei, bald wir es meins sein.

„Wer macht die Übergabe?“, frage ich, nachdem ich mich wieder ein wenig gefangen habe, doch mit Billy hätte ich wirklich nie im Leben gerechnet.

„Wir können sie gemeinsam machen, wenn du willst!“, grinst er zurück und ich kichere leise, als ich das höre.

„Tja, dann werde ich da wohl maskiert auftauchen müssen, damit er mich nicht erkennt. Sonst könnten wir beide ein Problem bekommen. Billy lässt sich nicht mit billigen Ausreden abspeisen!“, erwidere ich dann ein wenig ernster.

„Vielleicht als Kürbis“, grinst er mich an und ich schnaube.

„Vergiss es, orange steht mir nicht!“

Er lacht leise, während wir weitergehen. Der Gang selbst gabelt sich noch einige Male, doch inzwischen kennen wir den Weg fast im Schlaf, sodass es kein Problem ist. Die Lampe wirft ein schauriges Licht an die Wände und immer wieder hört man einige Ratten, die davon flitzen. Ich mag diese Tiere nicht sonderlich und bin deswegen mehr als froh, dass wir keine tatsächlich sehen. Das brauche ich nicht auch noch, auch wenn ihn das nur wohl wieder zum Lachen bringen würde. Dann bezeichnet er mich immer als richtiges Mädchen, doch ich komme einfach nicht aus meiner Haut raus, ich mag einfach keine Ratten, unangenehme Tiere. Er hat mich sogar einmal damit aufgezogen, dass er sich eine zahme Hausratte zulegen würde – nun, danach habe ich ihm schlimme Konsequenzen angedroht.

Ein Luftzug streift mich und ich schaudere trotz des langen Mantels leicht. Ein leichter Geruch nach der Bahn liegt in der Luft und ich weiß, dass es hier irgendwo eine Verbindung geben soll, doch wie wir die anderen Tunnel noch nicht durchsucht haben, sind wir auch noch nicht schauen gegangen, ob das tatsächlich stimmt. Vermutlich schon, doch wir haben unseren festen Eingang, also müssen wir uns nicht den Weg durch die Bahnschächte suchen.

„Sei vorsichtig, Tomasz!“, rief er seinem Mann hinterher, der gerade einfach in das Gleisbett sprang, ohne sich um irgendetwas zu kümmern.

„Die letzte Bahn ist vor zehn Minuten gefahren, die nächste kommt erst in zehn Minuten. Jetzt sei kein Frosch und komm oder ich geh allein!“

Lee verdrehte die Augen, als er das hörte. Nun, seinen Partner allein gehen lassen wollte er auch nicht. Wer wusste schon, ob er ihn dann jemals wiedersehen würde, seine Vermutung ging eher in die Richtung, dass sein Mann sich hier unten irgendwo verlaufen würde und man vielleicht bei irgendwelchen Tunnelarbeiten auf seinen verwesten oder vielleicht sogar skelettierten Leichnam stoßen würde. Tomasz selbst würde wohl kaum vermisst werden, Mary Sunshine dagegen schon, doch wie sollte er mit jemandem darüber reden ohne zu verraten, wer sein Mann wirklich war?

„Komm ja schon“, grummelte er und sprang ebenfalls in den Schacht, er konnte eigentlich nur hoffen, dass sie niemand erwischte.

Sie durften die Schienen nicht berühren, immerhin standen diese unter Starkstrom, das würde keiner von ihnen überleben. Aber eigentlich ging es, sie trugen beide feste Schuhe und sobald sie den Bahnhof hinter sich gelassen hatten, kamen auch Laufstege in Sicht, sodass sie auch nicht mehr der direkten Gefahr ausgesetzt waren.

„Das ist ja heller hier als erwartet“, stellte Tomasz überrascht fest und packte die Taschenlampe wieder in seine Jackentasche. Lee dagegen behielt seine in der Hand, nur für alle Notfälle – oder falls er jemandem auf den Kopf hauen musste, auch wenn das hier unten und zu dieser Tageszeit eher unwahrscheinlich war. Doch sie kamen auf den Laufstegen, die auch von den Arbeitern benutzt wurden, gut voran. Es würde nicht sein Lieblingsort werden, doch er hatte es sich wirklich schlimmer vorgestellt hier unten unterwegs zu sein.

Dann kam das Absperrband in Sicht und einen Moment blieb Tomasz stehen, typisch sein Partner eben. Er hatte den Tatort selbstverständlich nicht selbst betreten dürfen, sondern nur darüber berichtet, was mit dem Mädchen passiert war. Es war trotzdem nicht das erste Mal, dass Tomasz einen Tatort besuchte, auch wenn Lee das seinem Partner eigentlich viel lieber ersparen wollte. Er mochte es einfach nicht, seinen Partner mit solchen Dingen zu konfrontieren, auch wenn ihm bewusst war, dass Tomasz ein wirklich starker Charakter war.

„Wir sollten weiter, außerdem sollte die Bahn gleich kommen und du willst sicher nicht, dass uns jemand hier unten erwischt!“

„Schon recht. Aber irgendwo hier müssen wir jetzt auch nach einem Nebenschacht suchen. Und da dann vermutlich nach einer versteckten Tür oder so!“

Lee verdrehte die Augen. Das hier würde doch komplizierter werden, als er es sich vorgestellt hatte. War ja schön und gut, dass sie jetzt einen Anhaltspunkt hatten, wo sie suchen mussten, doch noch immer wussten sie eigentlich nicht, wohin sie das am Ende bringen würde. Und ja, er war unsicher, was das alles anging. Er wollte in diesen Schächten hier unten sicher nicht sterben, weder von einer Bahn überfahren noch auf irgendeine andere grausame Art. Und irgendwie war er froh, dass er zumindest an das Wasser gedacht hatte. Aber gut, noch sollte er nicht so unendlich schwarz malen, vielleicht fanden sie ja auch, was sie suchten und würden als die großen Entdecker in die Geschichte Chicagos eingehen.

Doch wider Erwarten fanden sie den Schacht recht schnell, der von der Hauptlinie abzweigte. Hier hatte man sich nicht die Mühe gemacht irgendetwas zu verputzen, es handelte sich dabei nur um gemauerte Wände, an denen die Kabel offen an den Wänden entlang gingen. Rechts und links gingen jeweils zwei Türen ab, zwei davon waren Toiletten, die eine ein Werkzeugraum und die Letzte ein Raum mit der Elektrik, jedenfalls sagten das die Schilder an den Türen. Irgendwie wirkte das alles so menschengemacht hier unten, Lee konnte sich einfach nicht vorstellen, dass niemandem bisher eine geheime Tür aufgefallen sein wollte.

„Und du glaubst nicht, dass es jemandem aufgefallen wäre, wenn es hier noch eine weitere Tür gegeben hätte, beispielsweise, als es gebaut wurde?“

„Nicht jeder Mensch ist so neugierig. Die meisten wollen einfach nur ihre Arbeit machen und dann wieder nach Hause gehen. Außerdem wenn wir nicht anfangen zu suchen, dann werden wir es nie erfahren. Also komm jetzt!“

Lee konnte sich nur knapp davon abhalten, die Augen zu verdrehen, und folgte der Anweisung seines Mannes. Vorn zwischen den Türen brauchten sie ja nicht weiter zu suchen, das wäre wohl jedem aufgefallen, sollte dort jemand etwas versteckt haben, also standen sie hinten in dem schmalen Schacht Rücken an Rücken und klopften vorsichtig die Steine ab, ob irgendeiner anders klang oder sogar anders aussah. Doch selbst Tomasz musste inzwischen zugeben, dass er sich das alles irgendwie einfacher vorgestellt hatte. Und er gab es zu, er war frustriert, schon so vielen Spuren waren sie umsonst hinterher gejagt, aber dieses Mal war er sich so sicher gewesen, hatte fest daran geglaubt, dass sie dieses Mal etwas finden würden. Wieder in einer Sackgasse gelandet zu sein, war für ihn wirklich ein herber Rückschlag.

Missmutig wandte er sich einer der beiden Ecken zu und klopfte dort auch noch einmal gegen die Steine, als er spürte, dass man einen der Steine bewegen konnte. Sein Herz begann wieder schneller zu schlagen und er versuchte mit seinen langen Fingernägeln den Stein herauszuziehen und sobald er die richtige Stelle gefunden hatte, funktionierte das auch ziemlich gut. Lee kniete sich neben ihn und starrte auf das kleine Loch, was sie damit geöffnet hatten, bis er sich soweit gefangen hatte, dass er den Strahl der Taschenlampe darauf richtigen konnte.

„Dahinter ist es definitiv hohl! Aber ich werde mir wohl meine Nägel morgen machen müssen. Bernadette wird begeistert sein, wenn sie das sieht!“, scherzte Tomasz und Lee konnte nicht anders, als zu lachen.

„Gut, aber da werden wir nicht durchpassen.“

Lee begann die Steine rund um die Stelle zu prüfen und tatsächlich konnte man sie ebenfalls herausnehmen. Es dauerte nicht lange und sie hatten eine Öffnung freigelegt, durch die man hindurchkrabbeln konnte, mehr Steine ließen sich auch nicht mehr bewegen. Lee versuchte es noch einige Male, doch es funktionierte nicht mehr und Tomasz seufzte leise. Aber zumindest hatten sie endlich einen Hinweis gefunden. Wenn sich hier eine versteckte Tür öffnen ließ, dann konnten sie vielleicht auch endlich mehr finden – denn wer versteckte schon eine Tür? Und sie mussten weiterkommen, dieses Mal mussten sie einfach etwas finden. Er wollte keinen weiteren Rückschlag erleben.

„Okay, du gehst vor!“, meine Lee. „Ich komme nach und versuche die Öffnung wieder zu verschließen.“

Tomasz nickte und krabbelte durch das kleine Loch. Es war wirklich gerade groß genug, um hindurch zu kommen, größer dürfte er jedoch nicht sein. Und eigentlich konnte er sich nicht vorstellen, dass der Bürgermeister sich durch dieses Loch gepresst hatte. Vielleicht war es früher aber auch einfach nur größer gewesen und er hatte es zumauern lassen, als klar war, dass er bald nicht mehr hier runter kommen würde. Lee folgte ihm recht schnell, blieb aber halb im Loch, um die Steine zu sich zu ziehen. Tomasz leuchtete ihm, während Lee die Steine wieder in die Wand schob, sodass die Öffnung nach wenigen Minuten wieder so verschwunden war, als hätte es sie nie gegeben. Als letztes zog Lee eine Dose mit Farbe aus seinem Rucksack und Tomasz grinste. Damit markierten sie die Stelle auf dem Boden, damit sie später den Ausgang wiederfinden würden. Sie durften nicht zu viele Spuren hinterlassen, aber sie durften sich hier drinnen auch nicht verlaufen, dann würde niemand davon erfahren, was sie gefunden hatten.

Vorsichtig gingen sie weiter, vor ihnen hatte sich ein Tunnel aufgetan, wesentlich größer und höher als der kleine Schacht aus dem sie vorher gekommen waren. Hier konnten sie bequem sogar nebeneinander gehen und Tomasz konnte sich fast vorstellen, wie hierher Paare geflohen waren, um sich ohne das Wissen anderer sehen zu können. Leider konnte er davon nichts beweisen, denn immerhin gab es über diese Paare selbstverständlich keinerlei Aufzeichnungen. Schade eigentlich, dass die Wände keine Geschichten erzählen konnten, was hätten die wohl alles zu erzählen – vermutlich viel mehr, als jemals jemand annehmen würde.

Lee machte immer wieder Zeichen auf den Boden, die zurück zum Ausgang deuteten und er hoffte, dass sie bald fanden, was sie suchten und hier unten nicht Stunden über Stunden im Kreis irrten, aber immerhin würden sie es dann sehen, er hatte extra ein sehr helles Grün gewählt, was man gut sehen konnte. Und trotzdem war das alles hier ein wenig seltsam, er mochte eben einfach keine Tunnel, der Himmel über ihm war ihm lieber. Doch er würde seinen Mann auch nicht allein lassen, dafür war dieser Mann ihm einfach viel zu wichtig und für ihn würde er auch durch so einen finsteren Tunnel irren, um am Ende hoffentlich einen Raum zu finden, in dem massig Flaschen mit Whiskey lagen, die begehrteste Marke, die es auf dem Markt gab.

„Ich glaube, ich habe irgendetwas gehört!“

Ich bleibe stehen und lausche auf das Geräusch. Bisher waren es immer nur unsere Schritte, vermischt mit unserem Atem gewesen, doch eben…das Geräusch war anders. Hier unten ist sonst eigentlich nichts zu hören – und hier unten könnte sich sonst jemand herumtreiben. Er bleibt neben mir stehen und lauscht nun ebenfalls auf die drückende Stille. Doch da ist dieses Geräusch wieder, ein leises Zischen oder so.

„Klingt wie eine…“

„Spraydose“, vollende ich seinen Satz.

Ja, das ist eindeutig das Geräusch, was eine Spraydose macht. Mein Herzschlag beschleunigt sich bei dem Gedanken, dass hier noch jemand sein könnte. Und es muss noch jemand hier sein, wenn wir eine Spraydose hören können. Ich kralle mich augenblicklich in seine Hand, denn diese Situation hatten wir hier unten noch nie. Bisher waren wir hier immer allein gewesen und der Gedanke, dass jetzt ebenfalls jemand hier ist, wirft mich aus der Bahn.

„Komm, wenn jemand hier ist, dann wissen wir das bald. Derjenige hat entweder nur eine freie Stelle zum Sprayen gesucht, oder er ist auf der Suche nach unserem Ziel!“

Wie immer bleibt er einfach ruhig und ich nicke unsicher. Doch in seiner Nähe geht es mir besser, in solchen Situationen hat er schon immer den kühleren Kopf bewahrt und ich hoffe, dass das so bleiben wird. Ich selbst kann einfach nicht so ruhig bleiben in solchen Situationen, dann bin ich wirklich froh über seine Nähe. Auch jetzt gebietet er mir ruhig zu bleiben und geht einige Schritte. Wir sind nicht mehr weit von unserem Ziel entfernt und genau dorthin winkt er mich jetzt, denn von dort haben wir einen besseren Standpunkt.

„Liegt hier noch irgendwo die Waffe von Ludger?“

„Ja“, flüstere ich leise zurück.

Als wir uns damals unserer Mitwisser entledigt haben, blieb eine Waffe hier zurück, wir haben sie hier versteckt, falls wir uns doch mal gegen jemanden verteidigen müssen. Jetzt hole ich sie aus ihrem Versteck – wir haben sie unter den Tisch in der Mitte geklebt, damit man sie nicht sofort sieht. Er bleibt hinter der Tür zurück, sodass man ihn nicht sieht, ich dagegen gehe hinter dem Tisch in Deckung, die Lichter haben wir alle gelöscht. Und obwohl ich weiß, dass er bei mir ist und wir keine Beute sind, schlägt mein Herz deutlich schneller und lauter als es eigentlich sein müsste. Ich habe Angst vor dem, was hier gerade passiert, denn noch nie war hier unten jemand Fremdes. Und alle anderen Mitwisser sind inzwischen tot, niemand weiß mehr, wo sich das Versteck befindet, mit dem wir so unendlich viel Geld machen können.

Nur langsam gewöhnen sich meine Augen an das nicht mehr vorhandene Licht und damit nimmt auch meine Angst ab. Inzwischen kann ich sogar leise Stimmen hören, sie sind noch entfernt und ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass sie schon auf unserem Hauptweg sind, sonst würden wir sie wesentlich deutlicher hören. Endlich kann ich auch ihn wieder in der Dunkelheit erkennen, was mir noch mehr die Angst nimmt. Wir sind definitiv im Vorteil, kennen diese Tunnel sehr gut und sind bewaffnet. Die Waffe in meiner Hand wird ein wenig ruhiger und ich kann mich auf mehr als meinen rasenden Herzschlag konzentrieren. Ich atme tief durch und schließe die Augen einen Moment, während die Stimmen weiterhin zu uns hallen. Und irgendetwas daran kommt mir sehr bekannt vor, auch wenn ich noch nicht sagen kann, was. Nicht die Stimme selbst, dafür klingt sie durch den Tunnel viel zu verzerrt, aber an der Tonlage und wie etwas bei mir ankommt. Das kenne ich, das habe ich schon einmal gehört.

Ich zische leise zu meinem Partner und er dreht sich um. Auch er scheint inzwischen ohne das Licht einiges erkennen zu können und kommt meiner stummen Aufforderung nach die Tür zu schließen. Leise, sodass die beiden Personen es nicht hören können, dann stehen wir wieder einige Augenblicke im Dunkeln.

„Was ist denn?“

„Ich glaube, ich weiß, wer dort draußen unterwegs ist!“, zische ich leise.

„Woher? Kennst du jetzt alles Gesindel in Chicago persönlich? Oder glaubst du jetzt den Schwachsinn mit dem verliebten Geist von diesem blöden Künstler?“

„Klar, weißt du. Geister, die so einen Krach machen, dass man sie schon von weit weg hört“, scherze ich leise. „Nein, diese Sprechweise…das klingt wie Mary Sunshine, unsere liebste Reporterin!“, erkläre ich schließlich.

Am liebsten würde ich sein Gesicht sehen bei dieser Information, doch leider geht das nicht, dafür ist es hier doch zu dunkel. Doch ich kann es mir bildlich vorstellen. Ich hatte mit Mary schon mehr als genug zu tun, er nicht, jedenfalls nicht auf diese Art, aber natürlich kennt sie jeder. Nur irgendetwas ist seltsam daran. Eigentlich könnte ich schwören, dass ich einen Mann gehört hatte, aber Mary war eine Frau…oder jedenfalls soweit ich wusste. Sicher, irgendetwas hatte mich immer an ihr gestört, doch ich hatte sie für meine Zwecke gebraucht, da wollte ich mich lieber nicht mit ihr anlegen. Also habe ich weder dämliche Fragen gestellt, noch sonst etwas gemacht. Doch nun…könnte das möglich sein? Nein, eigentlich nicht.

„Shit!“, entkommt es ihm schließlich. „Die können wir nicht so einfach verschwinden lassen!“

„Brauchen wir vielleicht auch gar nicht“, erwidere ich nun ruhiger. „Wenn ich Recht mit meiner Vermutung habe, dann haben wir schon ziemlich bald etwas gegen sie in der Hand, mit dem sie nicht rechnet. Lass sie herkommen, dann sehen wir weiter. Ist sie es nicht, können wir sie immer noch betäuben!“

Er nickt einfach nur und ich gehe hinter dem Tisch wieder richtig in Deckung, auch wenn es eher unwahrscheinlich ist, dass sie uns sofort sehen. Sie denken vermutlich auch nicht daran, dass hier jemand sein könnte – und dann auch noch zu dem Zeitpunkt, wenn sie diesen Ort hier ‚wiederentdecken‘. Ich muss bei diesem Gedanken leicht schmunzeln, denn eigentlich ist es wirklich das falsche Wort, immerhin war er nie unbekannt, es wissen eben nur sehr wenige Menschen davon, eigentlich nur er und ich. An sich wäre es mir auch lieber, wenn das genauso geblieben wäre, doch nun lässt es sich ja leider nicht mehr ändern. Dann muss man eben das Beste aus dieser Lage machen.

Inzwischen sind die Schritte deutlich zu hören und auch die Stimmen sind wesentlich lauter. Ich spanne mich wieder ein wenig an und warte einfach nur, die Tür noch immer geöffnet. Und dann fällt zum ersten Mal der Lichtstrahl auf die Tür, damit wissen wir eigentlich sofort, wo sich die beiden befinden. Wie man gegen Licht schießt, haben wir beide früh gelernt und dass man eigentlich nicht einen Moment zögern soll. Ist man erstmal in der Starre, die ein solcher Lichtkegel auslösen kann, kann man auch nichts mehr tun. Aber man kann trotzdem lernen damit umzugehen, auch wenn es viel Übung erfordert. In dem düsteren Licht blicke ich noch einmal zu ihm und fange sein Nicken auf. Er ist ebenso angespannt wie ich, doch es geht schließlich noch nicht darum jemanden zu erschießen, sondern nur zu verschrecken.

„Ich glaube, wir haben es!“, höre ich jemanden rufen und dann sehe ich den ersten Lichtstrahl direkt durch die Tür fallen. Ich bleibe hinter dem Tisch und schließe die Augen, um nicht geblendet zu werden, doch tatsächlich ist meine Hand nun ruhig und ich auch. Die Angst ist vollständig verschwunden.

„Und wenn Sie beide einen Schritt weitergehen, könnte sich eine Kugel aus meiner Waffe lösen!“, rufe ich in das Licht hinein.

Dabei passiert genau das, womit ich gerechnet habe, der Lichtkegel, der bisher noch umhergeschwenkt wurde, richtet sich auf den Tisch und ich höre ein erschrockenes Keuchen, dann meinen Namen. Damit ist wohl bewiesen, dass ich hier auf jeden Fall jemandem gegenüberstehe, den ich kenne. Und auch die Stimme ist nach oben gerutscht, nun habe ich Mary wirklich erkannt, die ja offensichtlich gar keine Mary ist. Noch kann ich nicht viel erkennen, eigentlich nicht mehr als Schemen, doch dort stehen mir eindeutig zwei Männer gegenüber. Meinen Begleiter haben sie noch nicht bemerkt, aber der steht ja auch hinter der Tür und hält sich bisher zurück, so wie wir das immer schon gemacht haben. Konzentrieren sich die Menschen auf eine wohl schwache und kleine Frau, dann würde niemand erwarten, dass dann hinter ihr noch ein großer Mann steht – und dass diese Frau perfekt mit der Waffe in ihrer Hand umgehen kann.

„Roxy… Roxy Hart? “

„Ja, Miss Sunshine? “

Meine Stimmlage fällt wieder in dieses weinerliche zurück, was ich damals immer an den Tag gelegt habe. Mitleid erregen bei den Menschen, allen zeigen, dass ich klein und unschuldig bin, dass ich meinen Liebhaber erschossen habe, weil ich zu meinem Mann zurückkehren wollte und mein Liebhaber das nicht dulden konnte. Und es hat perfekt funktioniert, ganz Chicago hat mich geliebt und sie tun es immer noch. Manchmal frage ich mich sogar, ob aus ihren Köpfen verschwunden ist, dass ich noch immer eine Mörderin bin, dass ich das nicht so einfach abgelegt habe, weil ich nun berühmt bin. Aber eigentlich kann es mir auch gleich sein, die Menschen lieben mich und ich habe den Ruhm, den ich schon immer wollte. Vielleicht bin ich älter, als ich es eigentlich je sein wollte, doch ich bin dort, wo ich hingehöre.

„Herrgott, Roxy, was bei allen guten Geistern tust du hier unten? Und…und?“

„Die Frage sollte wohl eher lauten, wo ist Ihr weibliches Ich geblieben?“

„Roxy, nimm doch bitte die Waffe runter!“

„Schließ die Tür!“, weise ich sie an.

Die beiden kommen meiner Anweisung nach und schließen hinter sich die Tür, mein Begleiter lehnt noch immer hinter ihnen an der Wand, doch sie bemerken ihn nicht. Ich dagegen ziehe das Feuerzeug aus meiner Tasche und entzünde die Öllampe wieder, sodass der gesamte Raum in ein schummeriges Licht getaucht ist. Eigentlich seltsam wie viel Licht eine so kleine Lampe machen kann, nicht dass es mich stören würde. Sobald ich den Raum in das weiche Licht getaucht habe, höre ich das erschrockene Keuchen vor mir. Ein leichtes Grinsen legt sich auf meine Lippen, genau so etwas habe ich mir schon gedacht.

„Dann waren Sie beide also auf der Suche nach diesem Keller hier!“, stelle ich fest und die beiden Männer mir gegenüber nicken.

Ich schätze sie ab, doch eigentlich kann nur der Kleinere von beiden Mary sein. Ich habe eng mit ihr zusammengearbeitet und der andere Mann ist einfach viel zu groß. Sicher, auch Mary war ein wenig größer als ich, doch ich darf nicht vergessen, dass sie sonst High Heels trägt. Außerdem sind mir diese Gesichtszüge vage vertraut, auch wenn sie sonst sehr gut gemachtes Makeup und vermutlich eine Perücke trägt. Und ihm scheint nun auch bewusst zu werden, dass er mir hier in seiner männlichen Aufmachung gegenüber steht und nicht mehr als Frau.

„Also, was machen wir jetzt mit den beiden?“

Erschrocken fahren die beiden herum, als sie die fremde Stimme hören und ich grinse leicht. Wie alle anderen auch, haben sie nicht erwartet, dass ich noch einen Begleiter haben könnte, dabei würde kaum eine Frau, die bei Verstand ist, hier allein hergehen, viel zu gefährlich. Sollte hier unten etwas passieren, wüsste ja niemand, wo man mich suchen müsste. Aber gut, in diesem Moment kommt es uns wirklich zu Gute, denn so sind sie einen Moment abgelenkt, während sie meinen Begleiter einfach nur fassungslos anstarren.

„Ich würde sagen erstmal nichts weiter, nicht wahr, Mary?“, frage ich zuckersüß und hatte Recht mit meiner Annahme, denn es dreht sich genau derjenige um, den ich im Verdacht hatte, Mary Sunshine zu sein.

„Was willst du, Roxy?“

„Nichts weiter. Ich denke nur, dass es deiner Karriere nicht sonderlich förderlich wäre, wenn jeder erfahren würde, dass hinter Mary Sunshine eigentlich ein Mann steckt.“

„Du willst mich also erpressen?“, fragt der Mann scharf.

„Nun, nicht direkt. Ich will, dass wir einen Deal schließen. Ihr beide werdet nicht verraten, was sich hier unten befindet und ich werde nirgendwo herumerzählen, dass du eigentlich ein Mann bist. Klingt jedenfalls in meinen Ohren fair!“

Seit ich die Stimme gehört habe, hatte ich diesen Gedanken im Kopf und ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass der junge Mann ablehnen wird – dafür scheint ihm seine Karriere als viel zu wichtig. Und meine Unsicherheit würde ich ihn auch nicht spüren lassen, denn ich habe auf die harte Art gelehnt, dass man sonst sofort ausgenutzt wird. Doch ich glaube auch nicht mal, dass von Mary die Gefahr ausgeht, der Mann neben ihr macht mir eher Sorgen, denn ich habe keine Ahnung, wer er sein könnte. Ähnlich wie mein Vater hält er sich militärisch, was mich innerlich verunsichert, ich mag einfach keine militärischen Strukturen, davon hatte ich in meiner Kindheit mehr als genug. Jetzt brauche ich sie nicht mehr.

„Tomasz, du willst dich doch nicht wirklich darauf einlassen? Wir könnten…“

„Nein, ich denke, das ist fair. Roxy hält sich an Abmachungen und sie konnte schon immer gut Geheimnisse für sich behalten. Und ich kann das ebenfalls!“, unterbricht Mary – Tomasz seinen Begleiter nun.

„Gut, dann sind wir uns ja einig“, erkläre ich und lächle leicht.

Offen lege ich die Waffe auf den Tisch und auch mein Begleiter kommt zu mir und legt sie neben meine. Tomasz mustert ihn scharf und ich sehe das Erkennen in ihren Augen aufblitzen, aber gleichzeitig den Unglauben. Ein leichtes Grinsen legt sich wieder auf meine Lippen, triumphierend, siegesgewiss.

„Aber…das…kann doch gar nicht sein!“

„Dass ich dich noch einmal sprachlos erlebe!“, erwidere ich grinsend.

„Tomasz, was hast du denn?“

„Das…das ist Fred Casley, der…das ist der Bastard, den Roxy erschossen hat, um…ja, warum eigentlich? Kam ja nie heraus.“

Ich zucke mit den Schultern und gehe dann an eines der verstaubten Regale. Vorsichtig ziehe ich eine der Flaschen heraus, auch auf ihr liegt eine Staubschicht, die über die Jahre fest geworden ist. Beim ersten Mal konnte ich hier drinnen kaum etwas erkennen, inzwischen stört es mich nicht mal mehr. Behutsam stelle ich sie auf den Tisch, um das Etikett zu überprüfen, denn auch wenn der Hauptbestandteil teurer Whiskey hier unten ist, wir haben auch schon einige andere Flaschen gefunden, sogar Rum war darunter. Die Flasche haben wir selbst geköpft und uns so richtig besoffen, nachdem ich aus dem Knast entlassen worden bin.

„Später…äh, Tomasz?“

„Ja, mein richtiger Name ist Tomasz. Und dass ist mein Mann, Lee!“

Ich nicke dem anderen Mann zu, dann wickle ich die Tasche in das Segeltuch ein, was wir extra für diesen Zweck mitgenommen haben. Die Flasche soll ja auch den Transport noch überleben, das wäre jedenfalls nicht schlecht. Mein Begleiter gibt mir seinen Beutel und die Flasche ist sicher verstaut. Dann wende ich mich wieder an unsere beiden neuen Begleiter.

„Ja, das ist Fred Casley, mein ‚Opfer‘. Er ist von den Toten zurückgekehrt, um mir das Leben zur Hölle zu machen!“

„Sehr witzig, Puppe – wirklich sehr witzig!“

Ich lache leicht und er legt mir einen Arm um die Schultern, ich schmiege mich einfach nur an ihn und genieße die Nähe, die er mir damit gibt. Die Blicke der anderen beiden Männer sind mir eigentlich gleich. Mir ist bewusst, dass ich Mary (Tomasz, es wird wohl noch eine Weile dauern, bis ich mich daran gewöhnt habe) vermutlich einiges erzählen muss, aber ich habe sie ja ebenso gut in der Hand. Außerdem glaube ich nicht, dass das irgendwen interessieren könnte, dass ich meinen Liebhaber gar nicht erschossen habe. Hinzu kommt, dass wir wohl auch einfach alles abstreiten könnten, das wäre gar nicht so schwer, immerhin gibt es eine Leiche in Freds Sarg.

„Gut, da wir euch auf dem Weg nicht gesehen haben, müsst ihr irgendwie anders hierher gekommen sein. Gibt es noch einen anderen Eingang als über die Bahnschächte?“

„Bahnschächte?“, frage ich zurück und ziehe eine Augenbraue hoch. „Oh ja gibt es. Aber wir werden euch jetzt die Augen verbinden und dann zurück an die Oberfläche bringen.“

„Das wird nicht viel bringen, wir haben den Weg hierher mit Pfeilen markiert“, mischt sich nun zum ersten Mal Lee ein.

Innerlich fluche ich auf, damit haben sie sich einen Weg hierher geschaffen und das gefällt mir nicht. Ich liebe den Gedanken eigentlich, dass wir hier unser eigenes Privatvermögen haben, auf das wir immer zugreifen können, sollte es nötig sein und wir haben alle möglichen Mitwisser beseitigt, doch Mary möchte ich das eigentlich nicht antun. Auch wenn er vermutlich davon nichts ahnt, innerlich habe ich das Gefühl ihr noch immer etwas zu schulden, immerhin ist es auch ihr zu verdanken, dass ich so groß geworden bin. Ohne sie hätte ich das gar nicht geschafft.

„Puppe, lass sie uns einfach rausbringen. Sie finden vielleicht den Weg von den Schächten, aber sicher nicht durch die Tunnel. Und ich denke bei einem guten Glas Wein lässt es sich besser reden, als hier unten!“

Ich nicke bei Freds Vorschlag und hänge mir die Tasche über die Schulter, dann verlassen wir die kleine Kammer wieder, auch wenn ich sehe, dass Tomasz reichlich bedauernd zurückschaut. Nun, vielleicht bringen wir ihm doch irgendwann eine Flasche kostenlos mit, doch darüber werde ich erst mit Fred reden müssen. Ich will das nicht ohne ihn entscheiden, immerhin haben wir uns dazu entschieden alles gemeinsam zu machen. Dass wir in einige Sachen nun auch einen Reporter einweihen müssen, gefällt mir zwar immer noch nicht, doch ich weiß, dass ich eher den Zorn von Mary auf mich ziehen würde, wenn ich es nicht mache. Vielleicht kann ich sie ja mit dem Wissen einfach nur ruhig stimmen, denn schon damals hat sie nicht alles in die Zeitungen gebracht, was ich ihr erzählt habe.

Der Weg nach draußen ist ruhig, Tomasz und Lee gehen vor uns her, damit wir sie nicht hier in den Tunneln verlieren, das wäre ja noch schöner. Dann müssten wir hier unten auch noch nach zwei Vermissten suchen. Nein, darauf habe ich wirklich keine Lust, ich will wieder in unser Auto und dann nach Hause. Die Flasche werden wir wohl erst morgen übergeben, dann wird Flynn sich wohl noch ein wenig länger gedulden müssen, ist ja auch nicht mein Problem. Wir bestimmen, wann sie die Ware bekommen, das war schon immer so.

Sobald wir an der Iris vorbeikommen, bleibt Tomasz wie angewurzelt stehen und mustert das Bildnis. Ich bedeute Fred stehen zu bleiben, um ihm ein wenig Zeit zu geben. Ich war schließlich ebenso fasziniert davon. Ich habe schon einige Male überlegt davon ein Foto zu machen, um es irgendwo in unsere Wohnung hängen zu können. Aber bisher habe ich mich noch nicht dazu durchringen können, denn irgendwie gehört dieses Bild einfach hierher und nirgendwo anders hin. Ich kann mir fast nicht vorstellen es in unserer Wohnung täglich zu sehen, dann wäre es auch nichts Besonderes mehr. Vielleicht habe ich es deswegen auch noch nicht gemacht und habe auch mit niemandem darüber gesprochen.

Doch ich bin froh, als wir endlich weitergehen können. Fred öffnet die Türen wieder, sodass wir nach draußen treten können und die beiden Männer schauen sich erstaunt um. Anscheinend hätten sie nicht gedacht, dass wir hier am Rathaus herauskommen würden. Doch ich sage nichts, ziehe nur den Mantel wieder ein wenig enger um mich, denn ein heftiger **Herbststurm** ist aufgekommen. Waren wir wirklich so lange unter der Erde? Fred legt mir einen Arm um die Schulter und ich lehne mich einfach gegen ihn, ignoriere die verwirrten Blicke der beiden Männer. Einige Augenblicke schließe ich sogar vertrauensvoll die Augen, genieße die Gefühle, die seine Nähe in mir auslöst. Doch eigentlich will ich jetzt nach Hause zurück, denn auch wenn ich sowohl das Rampenlicht genieße, als auch diese Ausflüge, zu Hause ist es eben doch wesentlich schöner als irgendwo sonst – jedenfalls inzwischen, früher habe ich das anders gesehen.

„Roxy, ich möchte noch immer wissen, was es mit dem Mann an deiner Seite auf sich hat, denn mein letzter Stand war, dass du ihn erschossen hast!“, unterbricht Tomasz uns schließlich und mir entwischt ein leichtes Seufzen.

„Nun, dann sollten wir uns hier in der Nähe eine Bar suchen, uns einen starken Rum bestellen und dann reden!“, erwidere ich mit einem leisen Seufzen in der Stimme.

Fred nickt leicht und ich hake mich wieder bei ihm unter. Inzwischen haben auch einige der Restaurants schon geschlossen, doch die Bars haben noch geöffnet. Und eigentlich müssen wir auch nicht suchen, denn wir waren hier schon einige Male in einer Bar, wenn wir noch etwas trinken wollten, aber keine Lust hatten zu Hause eine Flasche zu köpfen, denn eine Flasche lässt man nicht offen stehen, jedenfalls nicht bei uns.

Tomasz und Lee waren völlig erschlagen. Nicht nur, dass sie endlich am Ziel angekommen waren, sie hatten auch noch Menschen getroffen, die ihnen nicht unbekannt waren. Als die Waffen auf sie gerichtet gewesen waren, hätte Lee am liebsten sofort gehandelt, doch er hatte sich zurückgehalten. Doch dass sie nun wieder draußen waren, erleichterte ihn. Er hatte sie beide schon in einem der Tunnel als Leichen gesehen. Doch nichts dergleichen war passiert, Tomasz hatte mal wieder alles mit Ruhe und Verstand gelöst, wobei es vermutlich auch dem kleinen Blondchen zu verdanken war, dass die Situation nicht eskaliert war. Nun standen sie wieder draußen und wollten mit diesen beiden Menschen auch noch etwas trinken gehen, weil Tomasz unbedingt wissen wollte, warum dieser Casley noch lebte.

Selbstverständlich erinnerte Lee sich noch an Roxy Hart, es stand wochenlang schließlich in allen Zeitungen. Doch Tomasz kannte alle Einzelheiten, den Großteil davon hatte er schon wieder vergessen. Er merkte sich meistens nur die Frauen, die Tomasz momentan betreute. Und das war noch immer Kitty Baxter, um sie sich niemand kümmern wollte. Jeder schien sie zu hassen, selbst sein Mann hatte schon mehrfach die Kontrolle verloren.

Ein leichtes Schaudern überkam ihn aufgrund des scharfen Windes und er war froh, dass sie nicht lange bis zu der kleinen Bar brauchten. Roxy bestellte an der Bar, während sie sich eine Ecke suchten, wo sie hoffentlich niemand belauschen würde. Tomasz musterte Fred ebenso intensiv wie Lee, der es sich jedoch nicht anmerken ließ, ob es ihn stören würde oder nicht. Tomasz hatte damals direkt nach dem Mord so viel wie möglich über diesen Mann herauszufinden, bis auf einen Namen und eine unpersönliche Wohnung jedoch nichts gefunden. Es war ihm immer erschienen, als würde dieser Mann nur für Roxy leben, sonst aber kaum existieren. Auch der Spur in das Möbelhaus war er gefolgt, hatte zwar dort erfahren, dass Fred dort gearbeitet hatte, aber sonst wusste man auch dort über ihn nichts. Deswegen erhoffte er sich jetzt einige Informationen – auch wenn er sie nicht verwenden würde. Doch er brauchte nicht unbedingt die große Story, er wollte einfach nur immer alles wissen. Vielleicht tat es deswegen auch nicht so sehr weh, dass er mit niemandem über ihren Fund reden konnte, außer mit Lee.

„So, jetzt auf ex und dann reden wir. Du hast ja wohl auch einiges zu erzählen, nicht wahr, Mary?“, fragte Roxy, sobald sie wieder bei ihnen am Tisch stand und dann vier Gläser mit einer Ruhe abstellte, die nur jemand haben konnte, der jahrelang gekellnert hatte. Damit hätte wohl auch niemand gerechnet.

Jeder griff nach dem kleinen Glas und dann kippten sie den scharfen Rum hinunter. Roxy und Fred hatten keinerlei Probleme mit dem Alkohol. Sie tranken zwar auch nicht ständig, aber wohl häufiger als Tomasz und Lee, die es sich jedoch nicht anmerken ließen.

„Gut – offensichtlich ist ja wohl, dass ich Fred nicht erschossen habe. Es ist alles gestellt gewesen. Fred und ich haben zusammen geplant, damit ich endlich in allen Zeitungen lande. Und das hat ja auch wundervoll geklappt. Ich habe damals mit einer Schreckschusspistole auf ihn geschossen und vorher haben wir uns laut gestritten, damit auch die Nachbarn hören konnten, dass bei uns gerade etwas schief läuft!“, begann Roxy schließlich ohne große Umschweife, denn sie hasste es einfach nur um den heißen Brei herumzuschleichen.

„Also wolltest du nur berühmt werden, egal um welchen Preis? Auch deinen Kopf?“, fragte nun Lee schockiert.

„Nein, es war von Anfang an klar, dass Billy Flynn sie vertreten würde!“, mischte sich nun auch Fred ein, einen Arm um die Lehne von Roxy gelegt, in einer halben Umarmung. Irgendwie brauchte er es einfach jedem zu zeigen, dass diese Frau ihm gehörte.

„Dann wusste Billy davon?“

„Gott bewahre, nein. Er hatte keine Ahnung und er hat auch heute noch keine Ahnung davon. Nein, wir wussten, dass Billy Frauen aus dem Knast holt und in all den Jahren, die er schon als Anwalt arbeitet noch nie einen Frau verloren hat. Die 5.000 Dollar waren auch schon eingeplant – hätte mein funny Honey von Ehemann es nicht zusammen bekommen, dann wäre eine Erbschaft von Fred Casley an mich aufgetaucht, die mir zusagt, dass ich das Geld in jedem Fall bekommen würde, auch im Falle seines Mordes. Brauchten wir am Ende nicht, war ein gutes Startkapital, um nach dem Knast wieder auf die Beine zu kommen!“

„Ihr habt das so genau geplant?“, fragte Tomasz wieder und Roxy nickte. „Also war das alles ein abgekartetes Spiel? Ihr habt uns alle für euren Zweck ausgenutzt. Was ist mit deinem Ehemann, diesem Artie?“

„Amos!“, kam es wie aus der Pistole geschossen von Roxy und Fred gleichzeitig, weil sie das schon so oft erlebt hatten.

„Gut, Amos. Was ist mit dem?“

„Lebt noch, arbeitet vermutlich noch immer in dieser Autowerkstatt und trauert mir vermutlich auch immer noch hinterher. Keine Ahnung, habe schon seit damals keinen Kontakt mehr zu ihm. Er hat damals den Scheidungsvertrag unterschrieben, nachdem ihm klar wurde, dass das Wunder doch nicht passiert ist und ich schwanger bin.“

„Oh wir sind alle darauf reingefallen. Ich habe noch nie eine Frau so gut schauspielern sehen, dass sie schwanger ist!“, murrte Tomasz leise, so etwas war ihm wirklich nie wieder untergekommen und irgendwie…war er sogar leicht neidisch darauf, denn an Roxy war wohl wirklich ein Hollywoodstar verloren gegangen. „Und nun seid ihr beide ein Paar?“

„Das waren wir vorher schon. Amos war ja nie da, es war wahnsinnig einfach ihn zu betrügen. Aber nein, wir sind nicht verheiratet und haben das auch nicht vor! Aber nun will ich wissen, wie aus Tomasz Mary Sunshine geworden ist?“

„Mama“, kam die einfache Antwort von Tomasz und Roxy wusste sofort, dass er die Oberin Mama Morton meinte, nicht seine leibliche Mutter. Ja, auch die hatte ihr einiges ermöglicht, beispielsweise ein erstes Gespräch mit einem Produzenten.

„Ich bin wegen Travestie außerhalb eines Theaters verhaftet worden und als Strafe musste ich meine zwei Jahre nicht nur absitzen, sondern in einem Frauengefängnis bleiben. So bin ich bei Mama gelandet – wir sind also **alte Bekannte**. Deswegen ruft auch entweder sie oder Billy auch mich an und nicht irgendwen anders!“, erklärte nun auch Tomasz, ließ dabei aber aus, dass er damals auf einem Militärstützpunkt verhaftet worden war, das machte das ganze nämlich noch schlimmer.

Roxy schüttelte den Kopf, als sie das hörte, so etwas verstand sie bis heute nicht. Mord, Vergewaltigung, Raub, das waren Dinge, die man verurteilen sollte (auch wenn sie es missbraucht hatte), doch wenn jemand weiblich sein wollte, dann sollte er das doch ausleben. Auch wenn es bei Mary ja scheinbar nicht vollständig zu einer Verwandlung in eine Frau gekommen war. Gut, aber eigentlich war es müßig darüber zu streiten.

„Und nun willst du nicht, dass an die Öffentlichkeit kommt, dass die Starreporterin Mary Sunshine eigentlich ein Kerl ist?“

„Nun, ihr wollt ja euer Geheimnis sicher auch nicht in jeder Tageszeitung sehen?“

„Nein, sicher nicht“, erwiderte Roxy und Tomasz nickte.

„Ich denke, dann sind wir uns einig. Lee und ich werden dicht halten. Sowohl darüber, dass Fred Casley noch quicklebendig ist, als auch wo sich das geheime Versteck von William Hale Thompson befindet. Und ihr werdet nichts über meine wahre Identität herausbringen.“

„Deal!“, erwiderte Roxy.

**Author's Note:**

> Das war ein kleiner Ausflug in das Chicagoer Nachtleben - ich hoffe, er hat euch ebenso gut gefallen, wie mir. Entstanden nach dem Besuch von Chicago letztes Jahr im Sommer.
> 
> Gewünscht von meiner lieben Capulet. Ich hoffe, es gefällt Dir.


End file.
